Flower Of Happiness
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a girl name Isabella Crane who ends up losing everything in one night then meets the Z-Fighter's by luck (who found her actually) There's Drama, Action(which I will do my best, not that great with fighting scenes if anyone like to help, thanks) comedy and most of all Love.
1. Chapter 1

Flower of Happiness

Chapter One

...

No One's POV

It was sunny beautiful day near a small village near a forest leading to civilization walking through the flower field was a teen girl with lightest blue hair that looking at it reminds people of a clear blue sky picking up flowers into her hand basket while humming away.

She was enjoying the peaceful scenery but that ended when six thugs riding there motorbikes through the flower field destroying all the flowers, the girl gasp in horror "S-stop it! Y-your destroying the flowers!" she tried to stop them but they just laugh pushing her down into the destroyed flower field "What you going to do about it pipsqueak?" she glared at the leader who started to laugh along with his gang "I'll tell ya what your going to do brat; nothing!"

Then they drove off laughing and or yelling "Stupid jerks!" with tears in her eye's she stood up picking up the flower's she already had in her hand basket looking at all the destroyed flower's all around her "I can't believe there so heartless...poor flower's." She wipe the tears away then walk back to her village.

...

"Izzy!"

There was fire everywhere in the not so silent peaceful village "Papa!" the girl with sky blue hair girl cough inhaling some of the smoke, she was trying to look for her father who was also looking for her but before anyone could react after they saw each other the father fell down to the ground motionless blood around him "Papa!" the screamed while running to his side pulled him on his back tears cascading down her face to her father's dead corpse hugging his dead corps not caring for the fire and screaming around her.

"Papa...Don't leave me please!"

It didn't last long until she fainted from too much smoke in her lungs but not before hearing the people last screaming before the darkness took her in it's arms.

...

"...And you just found her laying in the burned down village with dead corps?! Poor little girl." I was hearing a woman's voice then a a older man and a young boy I think talking.

'_Am I dead? ...I can't be cause I could hear three people_ _so I must be alive...am I the only survivor?_'

My eye's fluttered open to see a ceiling then I sat up slowly looking ahead with a blank look seeing a woman hands on her hips glaring at a taller man with a orange and blue outfit behind the tall man was a boy with spiky blond hair trying to calm the woman down it went on like this until the tall man in orange and blue outfit noticed me sitting up watching them.

"Oh! Your awake! Good to see your alive." he was smacked by the woman "Why say that?! She was barely alive when you found her while training!" the guy laugh scratching behind his neck "Oh yeah hehe. I forgot about that."

The woman smack her hand to her face groaning "What am I going to do with you Goku?" she sighs but smiles at me when she walk over to the bed side, I followed her every move "Do you have a name hun?"

"...Isabella..." I said in a soft sad tone looking down at my lap that was covering by a green blanket

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Chi-Chi, this goofball is my husband Goku-" jesters to the tall man who grins then waves at me but I couldn't react or anything...everything was numb"-and this is our smart boy, Gohan~"

The boy name Gohan blush rub behind his head shyly "M-mom!" he cover his face with one hand embarrassed "Hun, I know it's hard to talk about it but Goku said he found you in a village that was all burned down and everyone but you was burned alive or killed by someone...Do you know who did it?"

I shook my head when she rub my back in a comfort way "No...all I remember is; fire, screaming and papa-papa." when I mention my dad I kept seeing his dead corps crying I wasp pulled into a motherly embrace while crying until I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again it was dark out though, I got up feeling stiff stretching some then tip toed outside from the front climb up on a tree then sat down gently on the branch looking up at the starry sky hoping father was up there in heaven looking after me now. It was good with the nice cool wind hitting my face the wind was playing with my short hair getting it all tangled slightly but I put my fingers through my hair untangling it.

No One's POV

As Isabella sitting in the tree enjoying the cool night air, someone watch her from the front door then step out walk under the tree then flew up behind her trying not to startle her.

"Hi Isabella." the poor girl jumped when she moved the branch snapped making her fall but the boy didn't let that happen he grab her under her armpits in midair surprising the girl "W-what?" she look up blink couple times shocked to see the boy Gohan caught her and mostly in midair.

"You okay Izzy?" She frown at the nickname her bangs covered her eye's "Please set me back on the ground..." she said softly but was sounding like she wanted to cry, Gohan frown but did as she asked "S-sorry if calling you 'Izzy' out of the blue...if you want I can call you 'Belle' or 'Bella'?" he scratch behind his neck look away ashamed he upset the girl.

She shook her head look at him with blank look but with little more emotion surprising the young Z fighter "...It's okay, my father always called me Izzy...b-but y-you can call me 'Izzy'." he smiled big eye's sparkled in delight "But I will only allow you to call me that. It just reminds me too much of papa..." she grab her left arm looking away sadly.

"No problem, it makes me feel special knowing I'm only one to call you 'Izzy'." Gohan grin like a idiot but a happy one, 'Izzy' blush then it turned into a real smile making Gohan turn red, redder then a tomato "Y-you should smile more often Izzy...you look like a goddess no more like a angel...I jeez is that too cheesy? S-sorry."

Before he knew it he had Izzy laughing holding her stomach tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks, she stop after a while wiping the tears of laughter she smiled again at him "Thank you Gohan, I needed that...I thought I'll end up as a empty shell but, it was you that brought me out of it in no time."

"Oh jeez, stop that your just embarrassing me now." he groan but blush shown on his cheek bones "Just if something is bothering you and I mean anything,tell me we're friends now."

She nodded after that they both stayed sitting on the grass watching the starry sky until they got sleepy and went back inside falling asleep on the floor will Gohan let Izzy take the couch while he slept on the floor near the couch saying goodnight to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy I forgot I had this chapter done! Silly me to forget, It's not all that good just simple fluff with Gohan and the Cell gams. I just own my OC Isabella! Enjoy~

...

Flower Of Happiness

Chapter Two

...

Isabella's POV

Chi-Chi was surprised to see me and Gohan sleeping in the living room when he told her the reason; we didn't feel like heading to bed so we decided to just sleep in the living room. She accepted it then she went to cook breakfast which smells wonderful but when I was watching TV it was not sunshine and rainbows some weird creature was sucking people dry and leaving behind the clothes.

"Cell..." I blink turn to my left side to see Gohan who was sitting next to me hand clinch in a tight fist "Who's Cell? Is he that green bug creature?" points at the TV screen that shows a green creature standing arms cross eye's close, he nodded glaring at the TV screen "Yeah, me and dad and the others have been training to end this game of his...We have to leave tomorrow to fight him so you have to stay here with my mom and grandpa who is coming over after we leave."

I frown at him then look back at the TV screen "A-are you going to come back?" I was scared I didn't want to lose a friend and I was starting to be myself...kind of.

"...I don't know, it all depends if one of us beats him but don't give up hope Izzy we will beat Cell that's for sure."

My lips turn into a smile "Yeah, if you come back I'll give you a big bear hug." I giggled seeing him turn red.

"Gohan, Isabella! Breakfast is done!"

I turn the TV off while me and Gohan rush to the kitchen table along with Goku who was the first one there shoving food in his mouth I sweat drop does he have a empty pit or something? Chi-Chi smacked him for showing rude table manners to there quest but I told her it was okay it was quit funny and rare to see someone eat so much it went like this after Breakfast was over then Gohan and Goku had to leave to train one last time before tomorrow so here I was helping Chi-Chi around the house until it got dark out and I was helping Chi-Chi cooking Dinner which was delicious.

Gohan and Goku was back all injured but still laughing and hungry specially Goku he ate more then he had at Breakfast I would have to get used to this. After Dinner Chi-Chi lend me some PJ's to wear too bed, I was laying on the bed in the quest room hoping and praying Gohan and Goku will be safe tomorrow but I couldn't fall asleep so I got up grab a coat then walk outside sat down on the grass then fell back down staring at the starry sky.

"Izzy?" I sat up to see Gohan walk over to me with a jacket on over his PJ's "Oh, did I wake you?" I thought I was quiet enough guess not.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep ether...just a little nervous about the fight but I know for sure if my dad is going against him we will win for sure then I saw you go by my room."

"Oh...I can't sleep ether cause of that too, how can you fly? Are you some kind of alien race?" I turn red when I was rumbling on but Gohan laugh

"It's okay, I'm actually half human and half Saiyan my dad is full blooded Saiyan. Anyone can fly actually." I was awed by this information he told me he had to go to a planet called "Namek" close in dying by Frieza destroying the planet but Goku killed him. I was enjoying his stories when a yawn decided to break through my lips.

"I guess, I'm getting sleepy..." Gohan nodded stood up helping me up on my feet too "Yeah we should head back inside and go to sleep."

I nodded but grab his hand before he left my side "Before we go inside how can I fly...like you?" he was taken back by my question but I push it aside

"Will...it's kind of hard to explain but how about I teach you when everything is over tomorrow?" I frown look down letting his hand go

"What happens if you don't come back...n-never mind." I quickly went inside put the coat away and crawled into bed.

...

It was very tense watching Goku fighting Cell specially for Chi-Chi but what's more? Goku decides to give up and ask Gohan to take his place, I was horrified, Chi-Chi was very upset trying to break the TV but Chi-Chi's dad got her to calm down some. I gasp in happiness Gohan did it! But...Goku died protecting everyone and the planet poor Gohan he must feel sad his dad is gone.

"Did you see that Isabella?! My Gohan beat that bastard! Oh! Excuse me!"

I giggled "It's okay Chi-Chi...hm? Wait...!" I covered my mouth when Cell showed up killing Trunks, Chi-Chi informed me of everyone's name's.

Gohan was fighting Cell with one hand sending a Kamehameha Wave as Chi-Chi told me and just like that Gohan got a surge of energy killing Cell! Chi-Chi was hugging me while spinning around me with we laugh joyfully but Chi-Chi was crying for her husband thankfully me and her dad the Ox-King was with her when Gohan came home. Chi-Chi rush to him first hugging him in a tight hug when she let go I rush to him hugging him surprising him.

"I-Izzy?"

I hug him tighter close to tears "I-I thought we lost you...but I believed in you." at the end I look up smiling at him with tears rolling down my cheeks

"D-don't cry Izzy! I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone." he did something surprising he wipe my tears from my cheeks and his face turn red making me giggle.

"I'm just glad your back and in one piece~" I let go of him then we all went inside talking like normally but with no goofy Goku around but we must stay happy for his sake...right papa?

I was staring at the blue clear sky no clouds in site "Izzy?" I turn around to see a shy Gohan scratching the back of his neck

"Yes Gohan?" I replied tilting my head sideways

"I promised I would teach you how to fly when I get home safely...do you still want me to teach you?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about that but sure! I want to fly with you. Then we can go everywhere together." I said excitedly

It was good so far weeks went while Gohan was teaching me how to fly but it was difficult but today was going to be different! I want to fly so I can be like the birds and fly with my friend Gohan.

"Just close your eye's and take easy study breathes then think of yourself floating an inch off the ground...that's it concentrate harder!" I twitch I wanted to give up and quite but that's a cowards way out I have to look deeper! I saw a flash of light blue with light pink through my close eye lids I open my eye's gasp in surprise then turned into full blown out joy when I was floating.

"G-Gohan! I-I'm floating!" Gohan nodded smiling "Good job Izzy, now time for the hard part...flying." I watch as Gohan fly's up at the same level as I am from the ground "Try to slowly fly to me now."

I gulp nervous but seeing Gohan reached out hands waiting for me I push that nervousness aside and urged my body to fly forward it was hard three times but the forth try I got it. I was so happy I hugged Gohan not knowing our noses were inches of touching one other.

"I-Izzy." I open my eyes turning red seeing his red face, I flew backwards in a embarrassing panic but at the same time lost control of my senses and landed on my butt harshly.

"Ow!...Now my butt is going to be sore." I whined

"Are you okay Izzy?" Gohan landed on his feet was at my side giving me a worried look, then I remember how close we were making me turn red.

"I-I'm okay!" stands up smiling brightly but still red in the face

After that we went to bed, I dream of being close friends with Gohan but part of me like like him more then a friend. I wonder if he feels the same? I just have to hope for the best.

...

Me: Aww~ Gohan and Isabella are so cute together~ Keep on reading~ Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy! Here's the Third chapter darlin's~ I like to think the people who faved, fallowed, and even faved me! It means allot to me and thanks to the people who reviewed! I just want to tell ya all I'm made a first chapter for a TapionxOC fanfic idk if I should put it up but if you think I should tell me, I want to, I'm just afraid people wont like it. it's surrounds the movie DBZ: Wrath of The Dragon. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Isabella! I drew Izzy in her outfit she wears on the first day of the high school so find it on my DA account (Kairi-The-Siren) Enjoy~

...

Flower of Happiness

Chapter 3

...

"Gohan!"

A teenager with short spiky black hair jumped out of his bed but didn't realize he was laying on the edge of the bed falling on the floor, a soft giggle made up sit up to see a girl one year younger then him smiling. Her hair is light blue, pass her shoulders with light purple eyes. She was wearing a long light pink jacket with a sky blue top with dark blue jean shorts.

"Why did you yell in my ear for?" the girl giggled again while he rub his ear

"Duh! It's our first day of high school you silly goose!" realization hit him "Don't tell me you forgot, what would you do with out me?" the girl joked walking outside his room "I'll go on ahead! So catch up!" She called out to him.

"See ya Chi-Chi! Gohan is going to catch up with me when he's done." She grab a apple from the table biting into it walking away from her home thinking about...everything.

Isabella's POV

I can't believe it's been seven years already...it sucks I'm seventeen, we don't have any classes but one which was gym like baseball or something I don't remember what it was. A gasp escape my lips when I was picked up in the air loo at the culprit to see a grinning Gohan, I huff smack his head playfully.

"You almost scared me to death!"

He just chuckled "That was for yelling in my ear, but are you excited for school?"

I sigh shrug "Not really, only time we see each other in school is Gym It'll be scary truthfully." I confessed hiding the blush that appeared.

I have...these feelings to Gohan, I like him...I really, really like him. But sadly I don't know if he likes me more then a friend. That's why I'm going to tell him after school when we fly home. Gohan set me down which confused me but I understood why he transformed into his super Saiyan form stopping a robber, after he deal with the robber he disappeared but re-appearing behind me picked me up bride style and flew to our high school will more like the roof top.

...

It was a dreadful time in class, people made fun of me for no reason! Most likely I was the new girl but I didn't let them get to me so I ignored them until It was Gym time it was a baseball thing. I look around for Gohan when I accidentally bumped into a guy...I didn't like him one bet! he was flirting with me found out his name was Sharpner, I finally caught sight of Gohan smiling and waving at him and sending the look to help me.

"So I was wondering if you like to go out on a date with me."

I mentally groan in annoyance but I use my fake sweet smile "No thanks Sharpner, that's really...sweet of you but I promise to hang with my friend after school...oh there he is! Hi Gohan!"

Gohan walk over to my side smiling "Hi Sharpner."

"You again? I should of known. But I was talking to Isabella about going on a date with me after school."

Gohan raise his eyebrow "Really? Uh I think my mom wouldn't mind if you go out with Sharpner after school Izzy."

I look at him in shock, Sharpner smirk pat Gohan on the back "Thanks man! But I'm still kicking your butt in Baseball." Gohan chuckled sweat dropping, he walk to where the pitchers were at.

I stood still in shock _D-did he just...allowed me to go out on a date with Sharpner? I was going to confessed my love to him!_ I thought to myself sadly. I end up playing on Sharpner's team catching the ball when it came my way.

I was sitting at the table playing with my unfinished food in front of me while Sharpner talk about himself and not even letting me talk about myself! I was thinking about only Gohan, I kept thinking of him that's when I couldn't stand it anymore I excuse myself telling Sharpner I had to head home. I walk in the alleyway making sure no one wasn't around and flew up in the air and flew home.

"Oh! Welcome home Bella." I was greeted by Chi-Chi was about to say good to be home when a small body flew into my arms hugging me I chuckled hugged the little guy back

"Hello to you too Goten."

"Can you spar with me Bella?" he was giving me those big wide eyes on me I was about to say yes when Chi-Chi said no making him whine, she had to pry him off me so I could go to my room and change into my night gown.

When I finished getting my night gown on, did my face, teeth I buried my face in the pillow crying silently for a while until I fell asleep with dry tears staining my cheeks.

...

It's been three day's since Gohan let Sharpner take me out on a stupid date, I wasn't mad or annoyed no I would never be mad at Gohan cause I love him with all my heart but I was heart broken and sad cause of it. I was going to tell him how I felt, and what's more he's been always hanging around that girl Vidal! Don't tell me he likes her...if he's happy that's all I want for him.

I was sitting under a tree in the park brush part of my hair behind my ear turning a page. I haven't spoken to Gohan three day's now, but I did say some words to him but I kept dodging him at school and at home so here I am after school Gohan is acting as a hero called The Great Saiyaman saving lives and such he acts so cute when he does all those poses even sometimes stupid but goofy and cute way, I push Gohan from my mind for now so I can enjoy my book I got from the Library.

I slam my book close when I couldn't stop thinking of Gohan, I stood up put the book in my shoulder bag walking on the sidewalk when my shoulder bag was yanked hard which involved me being toss along with it. I quickly caught myself from falling look up to see a guy running off with my bag, my eyes narrowed then I took after chasing after the guy he was not in luck cause I can run fast.

I turn to the alleyway taking a short cut flew in the air flying ahead of the thief landed on the ground and peek out from around the alleyway corner seeing him coming up so when he was close to running pass alleyway I stick my leg out tripping him sending him hard on the ground, I put my foot on his back bend down to pick my bag put it over head to it rest back on my shoulder and hip.

"H-how did you-" I bend down pinch the nerve part between his neck and shoulder knocking him out and calling the police

I walk home, so I happily open my arms when a little spitfire boy name Goten flew into my arms making me laugh how adorable he is.

"Can we spar now?"

I chuckled walking while holding him in my arms "Sure, I have no homework so I'm all yours kiddo."

Me and Goten was in our stance facing each other then we charged at each other punching and kicking but both of us blocked or it dodged it, it was like this for a while until we both decided to bring it up a level like we can use our ki which I learned how to do from Gohan but I'm still no good at the aim. I quickly dodge a ki blast from Goten while I was thinking of Gohan...again.

It was going good when Goten accidentally used too much of his power and end up hitting my arm, it stings like a bitch, Goten bless his heart was crying saying he was sorry I roll my eyes and pulled him in my arms hugging him.

"Don't worry, it stings yes I'm alive kiddo. Now show me this Super Saiyan form of yours Chi-Chi told me about." I smiled getting his mind off of him accidentally hurting my arm.

"Sure!" He powered up his hair went straight up turning golden yellow his eyes changing too "I'm just like big brother!"

When he said his big brother my smile wilted some but I kept the smile on I guess he saw it making him power down with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you mad at big brother or something?"

I sighed patted the ground next to me but he end up sitting on my lap making me chuckle

"I'm not mad at Gohan, I can never be mad at him."

"...Then why do you get sad when someone say's his name or mentions him?"

I blink look down at him while he look up

"Your a smart kid you know that Goten?" He just grin "I'm sad because..." sighs holding Goten closer "I really like Gohan."

"Oh, like how mommy was with daddy?" I gave him a nod

"Yeah, but I was going to confess my feelings to him after school three days ago but this guy at our school ask me out and I told him no, but Gohan said I wasn't busy after school that it was okay."

Goten was quiet and crawled off my lap standing up grinning ear to ear

"If big brother is being a big meanie can I be your boyfriend instead?"

I was aw'ed by his innocent look when he said that, but I also wanted to cry.

"That's sweet of you Goten, but your too young for me and second thing is I still love Gohan." I ruffled his black spiky hair

It was after dinner I was on my bed reading the same book I was reading at the park when there was a knock at my door, with out thinking I said 'come in' not knowing it might be Gohan that walk into my room closing the door behind him. I was on my stomach turning the page until it was snatch from my hands making me sit up glaring at the culprit but it faltered seeing Gohan.

"G-Gohan...can I have my book back please?" reach my hand out waiting for him to put the book back in my hand but instead of that he grab my hand and drag me outside to our spot when we were teens "W-why are we outside at this time? Don't you have to get ready for the Tournament?" my heart was aching but I was praying he wont let my hand go.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to look at the stars with you like when we were teens."

He brought me to the ground next to him, he still holding my hand which made me happy there was like butterfly's fluttering in my stomach. It was a silent moment staring up laying on our backs hearing the crickets.

"Izzy..." I turn my head to the side to see Gohan looking back at me

"Yeah? What is it?"

He sat up making me follow suit

"...Why have you've been dodging me lately? D-did I do something to upset you? If so please tell me so I can fix it. I just hate not being able to make you smile, it feels like your going back to that little girl when we found you."

"W-what do you mean? I'm smiling, nothing's wrong Gohan. It's nothing, nothing important." I forced a smile _Yeah right, I'm a chicken to tell you I love you...I'm so pathetic_ I thought to myself.

I heard a sigh

"Your doing it again Isabella..."

"W-what?" I was surprise he didn't call me 'Izzy' oh no, is he mad at me? "Why did you call me by my full name and not by the nickname? You always called me 'Izzy'."

"I better head to bed, I have to train Videl before the Tournament, night Isabella." I look at his back in shock and sorrow then I end up crying all night, I even stay up through the night until I had to sneak into my room before the others woke up.

I tried talking to Gohan he was acting normal but when he called me by my name he used my full name which killed me, so yeah the stupid thing I did next while I was in the shower was cutting myself, I know stupid idiotic move I should cry over it and just go up to him and tell him but when I saw the razor and when it sliced through my wrist...the pain slowly disappear but when I stopped the pain was numb.

I had on clean clothes getting reading to go to the Tournament with Chi-Chi and Goten cause Goku was going to show up for the time of the Tournament only, I had on a long sleeve shirt, it doesn't cover my shoulders, it goes across my collar bones and I was wearing a long skirt that went to my knees with flats, I had short tights under my skirt just in case I flew around. I hugged Goku when I saw him making him laugh pat my head then he met his second son for the first time it was adorable!

I was walking around while the others went to their seats, sadly I just had to have this idiot hitting on me and I kept saying no and he wouldn't take no for a answer! I was annoyed so I push pass him about to go find my seat with Chi-Chi, Bulma but a hand grab my wrist which made me yelp in pain.

"I'm trying to ask you out bitch! Don't you dare walk away from me!" I glared at the man he was old enough to be my dad! remembering my dad let my guard down and he slapped me across the face.

I look around, wondering why the people isn't doing anything and realize no one wasn't around! They were in their seats already, I could hear the announcer talking through the mic, dread hit me but then I remembered I could fight! I pulled my free hand back clinch it into a fist and punched the idiot in the face hard letting my wrist go I gently rubbed it, walk away when I felt a body tackled me to the ground I was moved on my back with the guy had both of my wrist with one hand, his legs kept my legs straight so I couldn't kick him off me while his free hand held a knife...crap.

"You forced me to do this!"

I close my eyes tightly waiting for the knife to pierced me nothing, the guy was ripped off of me making me open my eyes fast my jaw dropped seeing-

...

Me: Oops~ Cliff hanger~ Who could it be? Will it be Gohan? Or will it be someone else? You just have to keep on reading! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! here's the 4th chapter~ I used my memory of this episode if I don't remember something I use wiki xD If you have an idea what I should do in the future chapters (I almost typed in Episode xD lol) I do not own anything! I just own my OC Isabella! I well put up my TapionxOC story on here so look out for it~ It's called "Keep Holding On" it's the perfect song title for Tapion and my OC. So please enjoy~

...

Flower of Happiness

Chapter 4

...

Isabella's POV

I was sitting up staring at my saver and it was Gohan, I was happy while Gohan took care of the prick I saw the guys knife so I quickly put it in my bag I don't know why but maybe I can use it when I'm in trouble.

"You okay Izzy?" I snap my head up in shock and surprise but happiness when I heard his voice call me by my nickname, he had his glove hand for me to take which I did he pulled me up on my feet.

"I-I'm okay. How did you know I was in trouble?"

I tilt my head when he wasn't looking at me, he was staring down at the hand he was holding. I look down at what he was looking at and gasp pulled my hand away in horror.

"I-Izzy? Wha-"

"I-I better go find Chi-Chi and Bulma! Good luck on your fight Gohan, I-I'll be cheering for you." I smiled weakly and ran to the stadium finding the ladies and even Yamcha, and Master Roshi as Chi-Chi and Bulma introduced me to them.

I can't believe my sleeve just had to get pulled up my arm for Gohan to see my wrist, there not just cuts I carved words in my arm 'Pathetic', 'idiot', and 'dye'. I didn't want to do it anymore but lately my arm is throbbing in pain, I tried ignoring it but lately Chi-Chi or Goten are getting carious why I'm rubbing my wrist and arm.

It was the kid's fight first and I cheered for Goten and Trunks especially when Goten and Trunks were fighting each other I was aw'ed how fast and strong they were, sadly Goten lost making Trunks the winner, I stood up telling Chi-Chi I'm getting something to eat or probably something to drink instead.

"Hurry back dear, you don't want to miss Gohan's first fight."

I smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I walk out of the stadium to the food carts buying a small tray of fries with ketchup in the side and I got a soda, I was about to head back when a small body jumped on my back arms wrap around my neck.

"Bella! Did you see?"

I chuckled "Yes I saw Goten, you were amazing just like your father and brother." Goten stayed hanging on my back which I don't mind, he was like a Karola bear and a monkey put together.

"hey! I'm the one who beat him." I chuckled looking down at Trunks who cross his arms pouting some

I chuckled bend down to his eye level ruffled his lavender hair making his face turn red

"You were amazing too Trunks, both you and Goten were. Just don't let it make you cocky, who knows if there's someone out there that can beat you." I told Trunks who nodded.

"Yeah. I'll just have to train harder!" he grin ear to ear

"Let's head back to see your mom's, shall we?"

"Um...actually, me and Trunks need your help Bella."

I blink couple of times when Goten said that

"Help with what?"

"We want to join in the grown ups fight but were just kids...but we found a way to enter! We disguise our self's as a mysteries fighter." Trunks said with proud and confident in his voice.

"Will, that's good of you but would you two get in trouble?"

"Nah, as long as Goten doesn't get us in trouble. He's my legs while I'm the eyes and fists."

I didn't want them to do it but I have a feeling they wont listen to me so I nodded

"Okay, but you two be careful."

"Don't worry Bella! We are strong!" Goten flew off my back standing next to Trunks smiling big and wide like Goku does

"I know, I'm just worrying over ya. Now go on and go kick some butt! Show those grown ups kids are not to miss with." I said while wink at them.

They nodded then ran off to probably put on their disguise, I walk back to the stadium sharing my fries with Yamcha and Oolong who I finally met when I got back. I was cheering for Gohan when his turn was to fight.

...

**Two Hours Later**

I got restless just sitting around and my arm was starting to throb again so I excused myself again, I was pacing outside the stadium rubbing my arm. I wanted the throbbing to stop so badly that's when I remembered I took that pricks knife in my bag but I shook my head getting reed of those thoughts.

"No! I wont let it win, I have to stay strong..." I told myself

"Bella? What are you doing out here for?"

I jumped, whirled around to see a confuse Goku

"O-oh, it's just you Goku. You startled me. I was just walking I've been sitting too long hehe." I said scratching behind my head sheepishly.

"Do you want to come with me to see Gohan and the others?"

"I don't think I can go back there with you though." I wanted to but I was scared to face Gohan after what happened

"Hm, I forgot about that...oh will! Come on." I walk behind Goku sighing softly, I guess I have to face the music as they say

Goku walk over to Gohan, and Videl who was watching the watch

"I'm back! I brought someone I found outside." he said cheerfully smiling big making me feel shy when Gohan and Videl look at me confuse then carious.

"H-hi guys." I waved shyly look down at my shoes with my hands behind my back

"You must be Isabella, it's nice to meet Gohan's best friend." Videl spoke smiling grabbing my hand with the throbbing pain on my wrist and arm, I flinch but tried to keep from doing so not seeing someone watching me like a hawk.

"It's nice to meet you too Videl." I smiled back at her

When she let go I rub my arm gently

"Izzy, can I speak with you alone?"

I look at Gohan surprised again he called me by my nickname, the butterfly's hit my stomach again

"Sure, excuse yes Videl." I followed Gohan outside

Gohan stop a bet from the place

"What is it you wanted to talk to be about-"

"Give me your hand." I blink couple of times when he cut me off when he reach his hand out to me, I was going to give him my left hand "Not that hand the other one."

Panic soared through my body, crap he did see it

"Please, give me your hand Izzy."

I shook my head fast hugged my right arm close to my chest taking a step back

"Izzy, I'm not going to hurt you. Please..."

My bottom lip trembling with tears cascading down my face, I shook my head again

"N-no, i-if you saw it t-then you'll hate me!"

I step back again looking down sobbing until I felt a glove hand touch my head, I look up with teary eyes to see Gohan with his sunglasses on the top of his head.

"I wont hate you Izzy, we are best friends. Nothing will make me hate you...ever."

I use my left hand wipe my tears away with my sleeve nodding letting him grab my right hand gently and pulled my sleeve up to my elbow, he was silent touching my arm gently until he look up into my light purple eyes.

"Why...why did you do this to yourself?"

"...I-I made you upset, I didn't mean to...I-I was sad y-you let Sharpner take me out." I caught my breath cleared it "I wanted to spend that day with you..." I confessed to him.

"W-what?"

"I wanted to spend that day with you...to tell you something I've been holding in since I was nine, but I was afraid."

Instead of tears staining my cheeks it was turning red like a apple.

"What were you going to tell me?"

I open my mouth to tell him when he groan annoyed

"It's going to be Videl's fight, and I promised I would watch her fight against Spopovich."

"Sure, I better get back to the Arena's seats Chi-Chi is probably worried I'm not back."

"Wait!" I stop turn around to look at Gohan surprise "D-do you want to...watch with my dad, me and the others? And when the Tournament ends you can tell me what you wanted to tell me that day."

My face flared up in heat "S-sure! Oh, hold on mister."

Gohan look at me confuse until I reach up to his head and put his sunglasses back covering his eyes, I giggled

"Your so silly Gohan, you were going to go back and let people see who you really were." I teased him making his face turn red in embarrassment.

"O-oh, thanks Izzy. I hate for people to find out hehe." He scratch behind his head

We walk back but on the way there I grab his hand hold it while blushing, my heart pounded against my chest when he squeezed my hand gently. we got there just in time too, Videl's name was called before he step out I grab her hand with both of mine.

"Good luck Videl, kick his butt."

She grin nodded "Sure! I'll win just you see!"

I nodded smiling letting her hand go. It was very tense I whistled and yelled in joy seeing Videl kick Spopovich's butt! out of the blue that guy started to beat on Videl I watch in horror covering my mouth with both hands almost in tears watching him play with her! Gohan was getting madder and madder by the second, Goku tried to calm him down but nothing. I gently push Goku aside.

"Gohan...please calm down, I-I know you want to go out there and kick his ass for hurting Videl so do I...but you'll be out of the fight if you go flying out there." I said gently standing in front of him hands flat against his chest fresh tears rolling down my face.

"...Damn it!" Gohan's power level went back down but his anger didn't he punched a hole in the wall

I walk over to him put my hand on his arm

"Gohan..."

"I-I'm so powerless! Videl's my friend and-ah!" he bang his fist against a flatter wall with out braking it this time

"I know...I feel the same way too, but she wouldn't want you to do that for her sake. I may not know Videl as long as you did but she's the type of girl that doesn't want help in a fight, when the referee calls it off you can run to her and bring her to the nurses room okay?" I said softly.

He nodded, the guy that was with Spopovitch made him stop playing with his enemy so he just tossed Videl to the ground outside the arena plate. Gohan rush to Videl while the two guys with the stretcher came to bring Videl to the Nurse's Room so I followed after Gohan, Gohan had the bright idea about giving Videl a Sensu Bean so I told him I'll stay by her side.

"Stay strong Videl, Gohan is getting something that make you feel hundred times better." I reassured her

Come on Gohan! Videl needs those Sensu Beans, fast! I prayed to god he'll get here fast.

...

Me: Aww, Gohan and Izzy made up~ And stupid Spopovitch! Videl is one of my favorite female fighter in the whole anime! (same with Pan her daughter) So please keep reading darlin's~ Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Howdy! I had a problem with this chapter so I had to use youtube about this episode I'm doing. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Isabella! If you do not like this story that's fine just look for one you do like okay? I wont stop making a story I enjoy working on. Now, please enjoy~

...

Flower of Happiness

Chapter 5

...

Isabella's POV

Gohan got to Videl in time giving her the Senzu Bean but not before her stupid dad showed up but Videl took the bean anyways and she was back on her feet in seconds, I was relieved she was going to be okay now. I left Gohan to talk to Videl but on the way going back to see Goku, I accidentally bumped into one of the fighters, he was my height with a Mohawk white hair, very light purple skin.

"Sorry sir." I apologize but he wave his hand dismissing it smiling kindly

"Don't be, it is my fault I did not pay attention."

"O-okay, I better find Goku and tell him Videl is going to be fine." I walk pass him

"That was wise of you to calm your friend down, you have a rare kind heart."

I turn around to see him walking away, I shook my head walk in the room where the fighters wait until their turn I went up to Goku telling him Videl is doing fine now. Gohan vs that guy with that one guy I talk to earlier, his name was Kibito, Gohan got back in time so he was standing face to face to Kibito they were talking then out of the blue Gohan was going to go super saiyan?

"Goku, I have a bad feeling about this." Krillin told Goku

"Yeah...something about this seems off, I-I don't like this one bet."

Krillin nodded agreeing with me "I think so too, I think Gohan is in trouble."

"Listen, the instant Gohan transforms, Spopovitch and Yamu will try to attack him."

I turn around facing that same guy I bumped into talking, and what's more he didn't want any of us to help him?

"No..." Goku and the others look at me surprise, the same guy look at me "I wont let those two bastards hurt Gohan!"

"Bella..."

I turn back around watching Gohan right when he transforms into Super Saiyan 2 form, when he showed me after his eleventh birthday I was amazed how his hair changed to gold and teal eyes it's so amazing. But I saw Spopovich came out of know where grab Gohan from behind and Yamu stick this weird thing like a needle or something, I knew I had to stop them now! I floated up in the air about to charge at Spopovich and Yamu when strong arms grab me from behind holding me back it was Goku.

"N-no! Let me go Goku! Gohan is in trouble!" I started struggling but it was futile

"...I'm sorry Bella."

I was confuse what he said, sorry for what? That's when I saw darkness in my vision.

...

I sat up fast smacking my forehead against someone's forehead hard, I groan feeling a headache hitting me now rubbing my forehead seeing Gohan rubbing his forehead too...wait Gohan?! I tackled Gohan in a hug surprising him I broke down crying on his shoulder, he was rubbing my back calming me down.

"I can't stay long Izzy, I have to go after dad and the others. We have to stop this new evil, so please stay safe."

I pulled back frowning

"I want to help!"

"No, you can fly and use your ki blast but your not strong enough! I don't want you to die...please just stay this time. I promise to come back to you."

"..." I sighed smiling at him "then you shall keep your word Gohan, cause I wont fall in love with anyone else."

He look at me with wide eyes in surprise and shock, Kibito snap him out of it telling him they have no time

"...I will come back Izzy." I nodded watching Gohan fly off with Kibito, even Videl, Goten and Trunks went with them

I close my eyes "I should find Chi-Chi and Bulma."

...

I was with Bulma and Chi-Chi, we watched horrified when Vegeta started destroying and fighting Goku with some odd 'M' on his forehead, I felt bad for Bulma how cruel was Vegeta to do this to his wife?! I wanted to smack him.

I couldn't wait any longer after Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and that one weird guy I talk to flew off.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

I look over at Chi-Chi with a serious look "I have to go help the others Chi-Chi, I know I can't fight will but I'm pretty fast."

She sighed "All right, just be careful. Make sure Gohan and Goku are okay." I nodded then flew off where I last seen Gohan and that guy with the white hair Mohawk.

What I found wasn't what I was expecting, the ground had craters everywhere! I saw a long line going to the forest so I followed it, I hope Gohan isn't hurt or worst...dead.

"Gohan?!" I stop in the air seeing something the animal's were surrounding something black, but when I flew down to get a closer look I gasp "Gohan!" I quickly landed near his still body went on my knees checking his pulse but I was happy to feel only a small pulse.

I lift his head so it lay on my lap, I felt two power level's just above me and I was shocked to see that white hair mohawk guy with that Kibito guy landing.

"It's you."

"So, you're that power level I sense along with Gohan's." I nodded slowly held Gohan closer to me protecting him

"A-are you going to save him sir?"

"of course." he smile gently making a smile burst from my lips

"Oh thank Kami! W-what do I have to do? I wish to help."

"I'm afraid you can't Isabella, we are taking Gohan to our world."

Kibito look at him in shock "M-master? You can't bring a mere earthling to our world! not even the Grand Kai is allowed to set foot on hollow ground."

"You heard me, now let's go home."

I watch Kibito took Gohan at his side

"W-wait!" I grab the mohawk guy's arm stopping him "Please let me go with you two! I want to be near Gohan..." I was in tears at the end.

"Do not worry Isabella, we will take good care of Gohan. Since you were out from the last time we met my name is Supreme Kai, please get somewhere safe. Buu is on a killing spree in the cities, you must find somewhere to hide."

I felt defected, I knew I couldn't go with them but knowing Gohan will be okay in their hands but then I thought of something

"Um...When Gohan does wake up, can you tell him something for me?"

"Huh? Uh sure."

I lean over to his long ears and whispered, when I step back his light purple skin turn red in the face I giggled seeing his embarrass face.

"I should go now...take care of him Supreme Kai and Kibito." I flew off to Bulma's place hoping to see everyone was okay

Igot to Bulma's place landed on the ground to see Bulma's mom and dad walk out of the house.

"Oh! Did Bulma and the others come here?"

"Oh my, you just miss them dear. Goku came by and transported them to the Lookout." Bulma's mom told me

"Okay, thank you two stay safe!" I took off in the sky again going to the Lookout

...

I finally got to the top of the Lookout seeing everyone, I flew down

"Hi everyone!"

They look up in surprise

"Bella!"

When my feet touch the ground I was hugged tightly by Videl I chuckled hugging her back, I saw Chi-Chi being fan by her dad

"Where were you?!" I sweat drop at Videl yelling at me

"Sorry Videl, I wanted to find Gohan." She look at me with pain and sorrow in her dark eye's

"Bella...Gohan, he's...dead Majin Buu killed him."

I look at Videl then to everyone else who look back at me, I look back to Videl Shook my head

"No he isn't...Gohan is still alive."

She frown "Bella, he isn't alive he's dead."

I huff "No he isn't! Gohan is still alive Videl!" I storm away from the others to the rooms of the Lookout annoyed, they believe Gohan is dead but I saw it myself! Supreme Kai and Kibito is going to save him. Just you all wait! I'll prove you all wrong! "Huh?" I stop seeing Trunks and Goten sneaking around.

I sigh softly walk after them

"Whatcha two doin' Sneaking around?" I put my hands on my hips

They whirl around startled

"Gah! Oh It's just you."

"Bella!" I bend down scoop Goten in my arms hugging him and even giving him kisses on the cheek

"Goten! I'm so happy you're alright, why are you two sneaking around?"

"We don't know where we are. I'm hungry though." Goten said pouting making him even cuter!

"Hehe, don't worry you're at the Lookout. And for you're tummy little mister, let's go find some food."

"Yay! Come on Trunks!"

Supreme Kai's World No One's POV

Kibito and Supreme Kai appeared in their world, Kibito put Gohan down on the ground

"Kibito, revive Gohan with you're power."

Kibito was not pleased but listened to his master, he put his hand on Gohan's chest making a light surround Gohan's body until there was no cuts or blood left. He groan eye's snap open, he sat up.

"Whoa, what the-" he turn his head looking at a smiling Supreme Kai "Supreme Kai?" he stood up confuse "W-where uhh are we?"

"It's my world. It's the world of the Kai's."

"This is you're world? Wow, I uh guess this means I'm dead doesn't it?" then he wave his hand above his head "hey! I don't get a halo like my dad has?"

"No, now don't worry. You were in bad shape but you're alive."

"'Kay but if I'm not dead why am I doing here."

"You're asking to many questions of the supreme Kai!" Kibito step in not pleased he was asking to many question's "You should be more respectful, you're a quest here no living mortal stood on this ground."

"...Oh! So I really did die I guess. Is that why I'm here?"

Kibito sweat drop not happy "Gohan, you're alive but I do not know why you're here. It is very strange, very strange indeed."

"Then why is wrong answering a few questions. Supreme Kai, what's going on?"

"I'm also puzzled master. it's not right! Gohan doesn't belong in a place like this."

"I brought Gohan here to get to Z-Sword. It's the only way Majin Buu can be defeated now."

"Uhh! The Z-sword?!"

"Y-You can be...serious Supreme Kai! How can a mere earthling do it while the Kai's could not?! Don't you remember! None of the Kai's not even you can't free the Z-sword."

"I'm aware of the power of the Z-sword, and I'm certain Gohan is the right person to wield it."

...

Isabella's POV

I chuckled sitting down at a table watching Goten and Trunks eating the food that was placed on the table some how.

"This is so good Trunks!" still had food in his mouth

"Goten, do you know it's rude to talk with you're mouth full. You're manners are poor when you're eating."

"I'm sorry." I chuckled

"Ah, there you are." I look up and saw Mr. Popo "I see you found the food."

I laugh when Mr. Popo pick Trunks up by the back of his shirt, I laughed even harder when Goten was calmly eating the food telling Trunks to be quiet while he finished his meal.

"It was you who said it was bad manners to talk while eating."

"grr! Fine you want bad manners I'll give it to ya!"

My eye's widen when Trunks went super saiyan making the food got push away, while me, Goten and Mr. Popo got pushed back I was the unlucky one when I was pushed back my head hit the wall hard making me black out.

"Bella? Wakey, wakey." I groan feeling something patting my cheek

I open my eyes to see Goku smiling, he help me up on my feet gently.

"W-what happened? When I get my hands on that Trunks...ow." I hiss when I put my hand behind my head

"Don't worry about Trunks, Bella. You must of hit you're head pretty good." he informed me "You shouldn't be walking around, I'll fly you to a room to rest."

"N-no! I mean...I'll be okay."

He frown "No you wont Bella, you might have damage to you're head. Chi-Chi would have my head if I don't make you rest."

I sighed "Very will...but I know you or no one wont believe me but - Gohan is alive...I found him before I came here."

He look at me searching through my eye's then he smiled big "Then I believe you, just get some rest. I'll be leaving to go back to the Otherworld so take care of Goten and Chi-Chi for me while I'm gone."

I nodded smiling, he fly me to a room then he walk off to deal with Trunks and Goten.

_I hope you're doing okay Gohan...I miss you._ I thought to myself before falling asleep

...

Me: It seems no one believes Bella Gohan's alive, but that wont stop her from telling them until they figure out. Will Supreme Kai tell Gohan what Bella wanted him to tell him? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Howdy! Here's the 6th chapter~ It's not as long though, sorry there's a reason for that I'm trying to look through wiki to find out how many day's Trunks and Goten train in the Fusion Dance but nothing or if you know tell me please! I'm going to be skipping some things cause I'm not good at explaining fighting scenes sadly, sorry. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Isabella~ Enjoy~

...

**Flower of Happiness**

Chapter 6

...

It was agonizing waiting, all I did was stayed in the room sometimes Videl had to drag me with her to go eat or even hang out with the others but no matter what I say about Gohan being alive still they think I lost it. When the last time I told them Chi-Chi...snapped at me making even Goku, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks walk out to wondering what the yelling was about.

"Stop telling us my son is alive Isabella! Get over it! Gohan is dead cause of that damn pink bastard!"

"Chi-Chi, think about it, why anyone can't sense Gohan? He's with the Supreme Kai and Kabito! He's safe and very much alive. Please believe me."

I pleaded to her to everyone but they look away but one person, she step up beside me with a confident look on her face

"I believe in Bella, has she ever given anyone of you a reason for her to lie to all of you?" Videl said very upset it look like I mentally thanking her.

"I...agree with Videl, we known Bella since Gohan and Goku found her." Krillian said scratching behind his head "I wonder if he is alive, what Bella said he was with the Supreme Kai might be true."

I couldn't help but smile even Krillian believes me

"For the last time; Gohan is dead!" she yelled out very mad and upset "And for you're information Krillian she's not part of my family! She's just a girl who lost her family and I felt pity in taking her in!"

I stared at Chi-Chi eyes wide with tears rolling down my cheeks, everyone was looking at her in shock even Goku

"...W-was I really...just a bother to everyone...after all?" I said looking down hurt I look at Chi-Chi like she was my mother, my whole world shattered before me.

"Of course not! Chi-Chi is just upset Gohan might be dead or not, and she's just taking out her anger." I felt a hand touch my shoulder I knew it was Goku, but I felt betrayed so I shook his hand off my shoulder and step back head bowed down, fist clinch at my sides.

"Bella?"

I whirl around running away from them then jumping off the edge of the Lookout flying off with tears trailing behind me, I took off where it all started...my home, my village it's no more but I go there sometimes mostly to clear my head. I flew down to the ground sat down hugging my knees closer to my chest buried my face in between my knees and chest crying, until I couldn't cry any more.

Something more happened though Goku was fighting against Majin Buu! He went higher then a Super Saiyan 2?! Holy crapola! He's so strong and amazing! After that was over Goku was safe probably back at the Lookout most likely, I'm too afraid to go back.

I walk around my ruin village for I don't know how long it was but suddenly I bumped into a chest, look up to see...Goku?! I step back.

"G-Goku? W-why are you here?"

He smile with sweat rolling down his face, he doesn't look too good

"Sorry I startled you Bella, but you should come back with me it's not safe with Majin Buu out there."

"...I know, but...I shouldn't even be up there like you and the others Goku. I'm just a stupid girl who survived something I shouldn't have!" I yelled out the last part upset and frustrated.

He sigh walk over to me put both of his hands on my shoulders

"You survived because you were strong hearted Bella, when me and Gohan found you you were just barely hanging on but when I picked you up in my arms it was like you kept hanging on even before I told you to hang on. So to me you deserve to be up at the Lookout with the others where it's safe." I look at him mouth slightly mouth open in surprise.

"Y-you think so Goku? B-but Chi-Chi she said-"

He cut me off ruffled my hair up "Don't let what Chi-Chi said get to you...she's just as upset of losing Gohan, just give her time. Now, come on I don't have much time left here."

I nodded smiling big hugging Goku happy, Goku reminds me a little of my father he always tell me things that makes me feel better about things and mostly myself. Next thing I knew I open my eyes step back from hugging Goku I was at the Lookout already.

"Bella!" I was hugged by Videl

I hug her back "Sorry...I just needed to clear my head."

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone needs a time to clear their heads now and then how else can we keep sane?" I chuckled step away from Videl.

Baba came to take Goku back to the Otherworld so Goten was upset, I walk over to Goku who was trying to get Goten who was clinging onto his father.

"Haha! Here, let me help you Goku." I gently tug Goten making him grip on Goku's outfit more tighter "Goten...I know you don't want you're father to leave, but sometimes you have to let go of the things or people you hold dear. I know it's hard...how about this; If you let Goku go I promise to be right beside you through this fusion thing? I promise not to leave you...ever."

"...Y-you promise?"

A smile made my lips twitch chuckled ruffle his spiky black hair like his fathers

"I promise...now Goku has to leave now." I gently pulled Goten off Goku making him cling to me instead

"Thanks Bella, take care everyone!"

Everyone wave bye to Goku watching him disappear, Piccolo went to training Trunks and Goten to do the fusion dance which I kept my promise and stayed and watch them every minute, what's more Piccolo had Krillian do the fusion dance, I laughed behind my hand trying not to make fun of them but that fusion technique is kind of silly.

I was walking back to where Trunks, Goten and Piccolo was with a tray of food for them in hand.

"I made lunch!" I smiled seeing excited Trunks and Goten rush over to me grabbing the tray of food

"Grr! They were training Bella!"

I just shrug cross my arms

"I know you were but it's been five hours Piccolo, they need a little break to eat to get their strengths up."

"Tch! What ever..."

I giggled "Maybe your being a sour puss because I didn't bring you any." I said smiling slyly

"..." he look away not saying anything

"Ok, ok. I'll go get you some foo-"

I turn around walk out but I was half way out my whole body collapsed. I groan when I woke up, sitting up confuse to what happened I was going to get some food for Piccolo then...I must of collapsed.

"Bella!"

I was hug by a small body, I held him into my arms

"Goten...shouldn't you be training with Mister Piccolo? And are you and Trunks manning him? If not I'll be very upset with you."

"Hehe, don't worry Mister Piccolo let me and Trunks have a break. Trunks didn't want to visit you cause he wanted to spend time with his mom."

"That's okay kiddo, that wont hurt my feelings. Can you tell me how long it's been since I collapsed?" I ask carious

"Hmm...I think you were sleeping for one day? Yeah Mister Popo take care of you slept, everyone was worried when we heard you were over working your body..."

"Goten..." I frown upset I made Goten sad so I hugged him while and grip on my top

"D-don't do that again...I don't want to lose my big sister too."

I stared ahead in shock, I pulled Goten away arms length

"Y-you think of me as...you're big sister?"

"Well, you take care of me all the time along with Gohan and mom."

"Wow...I-I don't know what to say. I'm so happy you think of me like a big sister." I miss up his spiky black hair making him laugh.

It was ruin by the door open showing Piccolo

"Times up Goten, come on."

"Aww, I don't want to leave Bella alone..."

"Hey, I'll be okay...why don't I watch you and Trunks? I promise I'll sit and rest."

"Yay! Can she Mister Piccolo?" he look at Piccolo

"Tch, as long as you train kid. Now come on, we don't have much time!"

I carefully got up to put on clean clothes after they left, I walk over to them sat down watching them train hard. They end up fusion two times but...they were both failures, one was old skinny version and the other one was them...big. The third try was a success! He called himself Gotenks, sadly he went off ignoring Piccolo to not fight Majin Buu yet but he just went off any ways being all cocky like. While waiting for his return Bulma drag me to join her, master Roshi, Krillian in playing cards.

I suck big time, I kept losing and Bulma was winning but it was fun I wonder how Gohan is doing? I wonder if Supreme Kai told him yet just thinking about it made me blush.

...

Me: Did Supreme Kai tell Gohan Bella's feelings? Or will she get turn into food like the others that is coming up? Just stay tune for the 7th chappie~ I'm thinking of drawing Bella, with Gohan but what pose should I use for them? Something silly or maybe something cute? Please review if you want me to update. Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Howdy! Here's the 7th chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC Isabella! I'll be ending this story somewhere around after chapter ten! BUT there well be a sequel so no worries to the people who like this story so far. So please enjoy this chapter~

...

**Flower of Happiness**

Chapter 7

...

It was a fun time playing cards with Krillian, Bulma and master Roshi. But the fun was ruined when I felt and I knew the others felt it too, it was Majin Buu but something about his ki was...pure evil, I didn't like it one bet what's more, he showed up finding us. He look really creepy just waiting for Trunks and Goten to wake up, and get ready to fight.

It was horrible, Chi-Chi end up slapping Buu and he end up turning her into a egg but not before asking her if she like eggs after she was turn into a egg he smashed it like it was a bug! Not Chi-Chi! Goten...oh no, he must saw his own mother get smashed! I look up to see Goten crying trying so hard not to charge at Buu. After a little bet more Buu got annoyed and upset about waiting, he broke the hourglass yelling he can't wait any longer.

Piccolo took him to Trunks and Goten was training in that one place I can never remember it for the best of me, I rush over to Videl asking if she was alright thankfully Piccolo saved her. After everyone calmed down and stayed near the stairs to that place Videl took me aside from the others to chat with me about something.

"What is it Videl?" I was carious what she wanted to talk to me about

"Gohan told me about how you and him known each other since he was ten," I nodded carious where this was headed "But he never told me how you two met, I was wondering if you can tell me it's been bugging the heck out of me."

"Oh...well, it's hard to say but...Gohan and Goku found me almost dead."

"W-what?"

I nodded "Yeah, my village was destroyed no thanks to these pricks of bandits that kill my people to steal from them. That day...it still haunts me till this day." I told her fiddling with the end of my shirt looking down.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella, if I known I would never ask you about it."

I shook my head smiling "No, it's okay Videl. Your my friend now thanks to Gohan, no wonder you and him are friends you keep him in line while I tried but thanks for being his friend Videl."

"Haha! No problem, I didn't like him at first but it grew into friendship." I tilt my head when she stop talking it was like she was thinking about something "That reminds me, do you like Gohan...as more as a friend?" I look at her in surprise and shock, s-she knew my feelings for Gohan?! "The reason I ask cause the way you act and talk about him, it's kind of like a lover's stare or you go off in to a day dreaming state at school."

I sweat drop scratch behind my neck nervously and embarrassed "Y-yeah...truthfully I do like Gohan, allot. I just hope his training with the Supreme Kai is working...D-do you think Gohan well like me back?"

She put her hand on my shoulder smiling "Don't worry, if I known Gohan a little I think he does like you the same way but he's just being a idiot not telling you. Just remember if he doesn't...don't give up hope, if he makes you cry I'll pound his face in to the ground." She punch her fist into her palm showing how serious she was.

"O-okay. I just hope Gotenks well be okay..."

Suddenly there was this horrible yelling and out came Majin Buu, everyone scared and shock

"What's that thing?"

"It's him, he's back!"

Where's Trunks and Goten?! Oh no, don't tell me-no! The bastard!

"Now, who should be first?"

"Krillian!" I gasp seeing Krillian charging at Buu, is he crazy?! "Follow me!" Everyone following 18 with Maron in her arms

I was right behind her while the others running right behind us, little by little everyone was turning into chocolate it was just me, 18 and little Maron.

"Bella! Take Maron! Protect her!" I gasp when she shove Maron into my arms pushing me ahead "Go, now!" She was pissed off so I listened, I took off ahead with a crying Maron calling out for her mommy and daddy making tears form in my eyes.

**Somewhere in Supreme Kai's World**

Sitting on the ground looking through the ball they watch in horror as one by one Goku's friend's got turn into chocolates and eaten, but two stood alive hidden but not for long the little girl Maron was sobbing for her mommy and daddy while the girl did her best to calm her down but Buu found her.

"No! Run Bella!" Goku yelled out in anger and fear

After hearing his father yell out Bella's name made him frown

_Bella? Did dad see something bad happened to Bella? Wait...no!_ With the thought of his friend being killed by a monster like Majin Buu made him mad but Grand Kai hush him making him sit still.

"Damn it!"

**Back At Kami's Lookout**

Bella took a step back holding a crying Maron glaring at the pink monster who grinning laughing

"Y-you monster! How could you?!"

She yelled at him scared and angry at the same time, he turn his head around I was surprise but happy to see Gotenks and Piccolo! I quickly flew as fast as I could over to Piccolo and Gotenks.

"Mr. Piccolo! Gotenks!"

I was so happy to see them well and alive! I wasn't fast enough...I screamed when something hit me then nothing

...

I felt odd, when I open my eyes I was greeting by one person tears of joy hit me hugging the person tightly sobbing on his shoulder.

"Ah, you've grown so much Izzy."

He pulled me back arms length smiling such kindness and proud in his eyes

"D-daddy...I missed you so much."

"And I you my little Izzy bear. Come, you're friend's are over here."

It felt so good to hear his voice again, I hope Gohan well beat Majin Buu I have my faith in him and the others.

It was fun while it lasted, everyone got wished back to Earth. I was sitting on the ground blinking, I hope my father was back but...he dead when I was nine, he's going to be watching over me now. I flew in the air finding my friend's ki energy even sensing Gohan! My smile turn into a wide smile seeing him he was with Piccolo, Trunks and Goten! Not bothering to yell out his name I tackled Gohan to the ground surprising everyone.

"W-what the- Huh?"

I lift my head on top of Gohan not caring who saw

"Gohan! I'm so happy to see you again."

"I-Izzy? Izzy!" Gohan stood up pulling me along hugging me tightly "Thank Kami you're okay!"

"Bella!" a small body jump on my back hugging me

I chuckled knew it was Goten, then we raise our hands in the air after Goku then Hercule said he needed the energy...what a weird man. Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo flew to Kami's Lookout everyone was back! I landed to see Chi-Chi crying over Gohan finally back, I was the only one in the back smiling happily at the family and friend's together at last even the good Buu joined in. Don't get me wrong I'm happy everything is peaceful but I wish my own father and mother was here to greet me with open arms like them, I just have to bare with this loneliness with out my loving parents for now...I have these people to keep me happy and to make me believe in myself.

"Izzy?" I snap out of my thoughts to see everyone was staring at me Gohan walk up to me with a frown on his lips "Is everything all right?"

"...I met my father in Otherworld."

Gohan realized it pulled me into his arms holding me that's when I broke down letting the tears I held back the whole time I came back, when I stop crying I pulled back from Gohan's arms wiping the tears away smiling.

"Thank you, Gohan."

"No problem, come on everyone is waiting for you."

I nodded walk with Gohan to everyone I never felt so alive in...ever. After all that everyone went home, but before I could fly home Goku did instinct transmission taking him, Goten and Chi-Chi home while the rest flew home. I was stop by Gohan.

"Can we talk?"

I blink couple of times before nodding letting him talk

"Sure, what is it?"

He scratch behind his head nervously was he blushing? That's when I realize, did Supreme Kai tell him about my feelings? I hope he feels the same.

"Well, Supreme Kai at the time told me something." oh kami, here it comes "He told me you wanted him to tell me that you like me more as a friend."

I nodded face flared up red in the cheeks "It's true, I like you allot since we were little...if you do not feel the same it's okay, I love you too much to hold you back."

"You love me?"

My face turn beet red 'oh crap! I said the 'l' word! He's going to push me away stupid Izzy!' I yelled in my head at myself "Y-yes..."

I gasp when I was picked up by my waist spinning in the air by Gohan, he was smiling big then he put me back on my feet before I could open my mouth his lips were on mine. I relaxed my body kissing him back, we pulled away to breath looking at each others eyes with love in them.

"I love you too Izzy, when I lay my eyes on you. I wanted to make you smile instead of crying to take the pain away." he confessed to me while he held my face in his hands.

"You already did silly, I feel so happy just having you by my side." I went on my tip toes kiss him on the lips again

"Congrats you two."

We turn around to see Dende and Mr. Popo smiling at us, both our faces turn bright red with smoke coming out our heads in embarrassment.

"D-Dende? Gosh, this is embarrassing." he said blushing while scratching his cheek

"Not for me mister." I grab the front of his outfit and pull him to me kissing him on the lips again

He wrap his arms around my body while we kissed, this feeling was wonderful, it was breathtaking to finally kiss the man I love; Gohan.

...

Me: Aww~ Gohan and Izzy finally confessed to each other~ *squeals in delight* I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I work on it. Ciao!


End file.
